


Уж лучше б небеса молчали

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Summary: Тема:SCP-2621 – Достучаться до небес
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Уж лучше б небеса молчали




End file.
